


Working Title

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi, Quentin is pissed, Why am I obsessed with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Another prompt. Eliot has to come to Quentin’s aid after losing his shit.





	Working Title

Eliot comes running into the Physical Kids cottage just in time to see Penny and Josh holding Quentin still while Dean Fogg is sticking a needle into his arm. Quentin is struggling to get out of their grasp but can’t and let’s out an angry growl.

“I’m sorry, Eliot. We couldn’t wait any longer for you to get back, I had to sedate him. He was going to hurt himself. It’s not strong enough to put him right to sleep, though. It will just make his arms and legs feel heavy and he’ll feel a little drowsy.”

Eliot stands in front of them and leans down to look Quentin in his eyes. He was barely putting up a fight now but was still squirming a little and his eyes look heavy and zoned out. Eliot reached to put a hand to his cheek. He then motioned towards the couch in the living room and Penny and Josh carried him there and set him down gently. 

“Fuckers.” Quentin was too exhausted to say anything else to them. 

Eliot squatted down on the ground in front of him and rubbed his leg in soft circles. “Q? It’s ok, just relax now. I’m sorry, I tried to get here as quick as I could when Fogg called me. I know how much you hate needles.” 

Quentin just stared into Eliot’s eyes, but not really seeing. 

Eliot turned towards the group. “What happened?” 

Kady stepped closer. “He wanted to chase after Alice and Julia when they left to go fight the monster, but we thought he would only wind up getting hurt. You know he would. Julia even told him they didn’t need him but it didn’t matter to him.”

Margo walked up beside Eliot and laid a hand on his shoulder. “He was being very stubborn, El. You know how he gets. There was no talking him out of it. There was no changing his mind. We all told him it wasn’t gonna happen but he told us to fuck off and tried to follow them. I did a spell to lock the doors and he started screaming at us and throwing whatever he could get his hands on. He thought he could break the door down but he was only hurting himself trying. He almost broke his hand. We called you and then Fogg because he could get her sooner than you since you were out of town.” 

Eliot was always the one they called when Quentin was having a meltdown if he wasn’t around. He had a soothing nature about him that worked so well with him and was able to talk him through it and calm him down. Quentin is very headstrong and stubborn and has one hell of a temper and was easily set off if he didn’t get his way. Eliot often wondered how he was dealt with growing up and as a teenager. He couldn’t imagine Ted Coldwater in his place right now. 

Eliot sighed and turned back to face Quentin, still rubbing his leg. He could see him clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white. “How ya feeling?” 

Quentin looked away. “Fuck off.”

Eliot gave him a small smile. “I wouldn’t take you any other way, babe.” He picked up one of his clenched fists, brought it up to his mouth and kissed it softly and then massaged it, trying to get him to relax his hand. It worked.

He stood up and told the others they didn’t have to hang around, then sat down next to Quentin and put his arm around him, attempting to pull him into his chest. He just needed some soothing. Quentin tried to pull away from him, just because. He was still angry at the others and wasn’t over his meltdown yet. There’s that stubbornness.

Eliot raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Really? You’re going to pout and not even let me hold you to comfort you now just because you were forced to stop your tantrum? Get over here, Q.”

Eliot pulled him into his chest again, this time Quentin only putting up a fight for about 5 seconds, his limbs too heavy to try. He surrendered.

He let Eliot control his head, pushing it down to his chest. He felt his long arms around him. His brain slowly calming down and his anger fading. Eliot smelled good. A cigar and woodsy scent. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and took it in. How did he always have this effect on him? He felt safe in these arms. 

Eliot kisses his forehead, one hand combing through his hair and the other slowly but firmly rubbing his back. Quentin responded to touch much more than words. It was the easiest way to get him to relax. He would’ve been able to talk him down from the tantrum by just holding him tight. Eliot called this technique Touch Therapy. 

A few silent moments passed. Eliot kissed his head. “Wanna tell me what happened?” 

Quentin scrunched his brows together and shook his head, clearly still a bit angry. 

Eliot grabbed his chin and tilted it up to make Quentin look at him. “Hey, um, excuse me, sir. You don’t get to be all pouty with me. I know you’re angry but talk to me. Come on, spill it.”

Quentin gave in and told him about his conversation with Alice and her telling him she was going to fight the beast with Julia. He didn’t think they should go and wanted to help them. He rambled on for a few more minutes and then sighed angrily.

Eliot nodded and continued to rub his back. “Well, Q, I know you don’t want to hear this, but they’re right. Those girls are unstoppable together and you know they’ll let us know if they need help.” 

Quentin sat up as best he could and attempted to get up, his anger coming back, but didn’t get far. He tried again but his arms were useless and his legs wouldn’t hold him. “Fuck!!!” 

Eliot sighed and pulled him close again. “Hey, hey, just relax, ok? Calm down. You’re not going anywhere. You’re gonna sit right here with me.” 

Quentin suddenly felt exhausted from just trying to get up off the couch. The sedative making him even more sleepy. Eliot watched him struggle to keep his eyes open. 

Eliot kissed him again. “Hey, just close your eyes, ok? Sleep it off. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Quentin grunted, the stubbornness still lingering. “I don’t need to go to sleep. I need to find out if they’re ok.” 

Eliot shook his head, getting annoyed. “Quentin, you’re in no shape to be going anywhere. You’d just be stumbling around. Now stop fighting the sedative. Close you’re eyes, you’ll feel better when you wake up.” 

He moved over to the far end of the couch and pulled Quentin down with him so that his head was in his lap. He began slowly running his fingers through his hair, alternating between scratching. This always worked like a charm and put him right to sleep. 

Quentin stirred a bit but finally stilled, surrendering. Allowing Eliot to relax him completely. After a few more minutes of trying to fight sleep, he couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer and finally drifted off.


End file.
